Kyoya's Unfortunate Day
by Kita of Nature
Summary: It all started when our Kyoya dropped his notebook in a fountain. and his day gradually became worse...


Disclaimer: I do not own

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or Voldemort from Harry Potter.

I am new to Fanfic. So this is my very first story I'm putting up on Fanfic. Hope you will enjoy reading my story and please review. Thank You!!

Hello! I'm Kita of Nature! My big sister wrote this and told me to upload it, and I gave some ideas and wrote parts of it. But she thought of the rest. She likes to torture the Host Club. It might not be too good though. Enjoy! Read and review!

**Summary: **It all happens after he drops his notebook in the fountain. As the day go on, it got worse. And worse. And worse. And…that was all it got left of him…

On that morning, Friday, October 13(you could hear evil and eerie music coming from the background, if you were there), a certain man with dark hair, dark eyebrow, dark eyes, dark PJ's and most of all, he himself the **DARK LORD**! **LORD VOLDEMORT**!! When his name was mentioned, an eerie and piercing scream could be heard. I'm just kidding. It wasn't Lord Voldemort; I'm talking about an even scarier person than Voldemort. It's the **Low Blood Pressure Demon Lord**!! Ootori Kyoya!! Thunder clashed and lightning jolted!! Kyoya laughed so hard his guts split.

Then his alarm clock went: _Brrrrrrinnng_!! It was all a dream. The Demon Lord, Kyoya opened up his dark eyes and glared at the clock with a cold, deadly glare. He kept glaring and glaring, until his daggers cut through it and split the clock in half. Finally, fell back asleep.

**15 minutes later**

His alarm clock rang again, then one after another. Finally, the Demon Lord has arisen from his slumber.

**30 minutes later**

After spending 30 minutes of his time in the bathroom, he came out looking rather fresh, cool, and a bit cheerful….

**15 minutes later**

After taking 15 minutes of eating breakfast. He was ready to go to school.

**15 minutes later**

After 15 minutes, he arrived at school. He was walking and thinking about the plans for the upcoming Host Club events. He was very deep in thought and kept scanning his notes in his "secretive" notebook. Just then a very cheerful, yet handsome, guy that goes by the name of Souh Tamaki called out Kyoya's name cheerfully. Kyoya didn't have time to turn around because the Host Club King (a.k.a. Tamaki) slapped Kyoya's back sharply and the Demon Lord's notebook flew out of his grasp. As if by coincidence, a fountain was just in front of the Demon Lord and his notebook fell right in the fountain. A dark aura started radiating from Kyoya, and Tamaki freaked out.

"Suoh Tamaki!!" Kyoya clenched his teeth while saying the King's name.

Tamaki squeaked and ran away from the Demon Lord. Kyoya growled and looked at the fountain where it held his precious notebook. He had no choice but to get in there and get it out (Wow, what a 'hard' procedure). As Kyoya walked over to the fountain, he slipped on a banana peel (Wow, that's a first), dedicated by the twins (obviously), and fell full body into the fountain. He dropped his glasses into the fountain during the fall. Some guy walking by stopped and started laughing, but after feeling Kyoya's dark aura, he shut up and quickly walked away. Kyoya growled as he picked himself up. His clothes were drenched and stuck to his skin as he tried to find both his glasses and notebook.

When he finally found both his glasses and notebook, he went straight to the washroom, to at least dry himself up.

"That idiot Tamaki! I'll make him pay 50 times as much and then I'll annihilate him!!"

Then he stomped to class with an irritated look on his face. He stepped inside his classroom and people in the class gasped in shock and surprise. The first person he was looking for was **Tamaki**.

Tamaki was sitting in his seat, with a worried face, near the window; felt a very dark aura from the Demon Lord! With the silence in the class, the glaring from Kyoya, Tamaki squeaked and got nervous. Sweats were running down his back.

Kyoya was advancing towards Tamaki. Tamaki squeaked another time and turned slowly around to face the window. Kyoya was about to say something.

"Class get in your seat and I'll begin homeroom," the teacher said, as he walked into the class.

Saved by the teacher, Tamaki was relieved and Kyoya was still furious.

**Host Club**

After school, the hosts always go to their meeting. Since the club is not open yet, Kyoya was on his laptop checking the marketing and bids for the Host Club's products. Mainly, the Host Club members used the products. The customers are practically insane for the hosts.

'Hmm…the bids are rising. This is going very good as I expected…let's see…' Kyoya thought.

"Kyo-chan!! Do you want some tea?" asked the 18 year old, loli-shota, Hunny-senpai.

"No," was his reply.

"Ok," said Hunny and walked away.

**10 minutes later**

For no reason of what so ever, Hunny came running with a tray of teapot full of tea, and teacups. Kyoya saw Hunny running, but didn't care to say anything. Then turn back to his laptop. Something yellow caught his eye so he did a double take.

"Hun-," was the only word that came out of his mouth.

Hunny-senpai stepped and slipped on a banana peel (dedicated by the Hitachiin twins). The teapot went flying in the air over to Kyoya's laptop. It flipped upside down; Kyoya quickly stood up and caught the pot. But unfortunately, the lid fell off.

Kyoya looked down and was very shocked to see the tea all over his laptop. Hunny quickly pulled out his hanky and started wiping his laptop.

"I'm sorry, Kyo-chan," Hunny said continuing to wipe the laptop.

"Stop, Hunny-senpai."

"I'm sorry," Hunny continued wiping and little tears formed in the corner of his eyes.

Then the screen went blank and a message popped up that said, "System Error!!"

They both froze, Hunny looked from the screen to Kyoya, who is now glaring at Hunny.

"Hunny-senpai!!" Kyoya said through clenched teeth.

"Yes, Kyo-chan?" Hunny said, backing away from him.

"You lost my file…" Kyoya said.

"File? I thought you were looking at bids?" Hunny said nervously.

"Bids? That was 10 minutes ago. Now I have to type it over!" Kyoya said while putting down the pot calmly.

More calmly, Hunny said, "Well, didn't you save it first? I mean don't you have the same file on your other 50 laptops and computers?"

"No!!" Kyoya said through clenched teeth. He was getting a little more irritated.

"Well, that must be stupid…" Hunny said a little softly, finger on his lip and deep in thought.

"Stupid?" Kyoya has heard and glared at Hunny through the corner of his eyes. Hunny freaked out a little and try to say something else. But then he ran out the door crying. Then Mori ran after him.

"Kyoya's scary today," Tamaki said.

"Maybe his dad slapped him or something," the twins said.

"What was all that about?" Haruhi said coming in right after Hunny ran out. Haruhi walked over to the group and left Kyoya alone.

"Something must have happened, after he dropped his notebook in the fountain," Tamaki stated. "He came in all wet."

"Maybe he went swimming in the fountain," Hikaru said a little too loud. Kyoya perked up a little.

"Haha," Tamaki laughed nervously. "Hikaru, you shouldn't be saying stuff like this."

"Why not?" asked Hikaru.

Just as Tamaki was about to speak, Hikaru interrupted him.

"Haruhi, why did you come so late?" Hikaru asked Haruhi.

"Someone needed my help on their studies," Haruhi reply, sitting down on the couch next to Tamaki.

"Who is it?" asked Tamaki curiously.

"My classmate," was Haruhi's reply.

After a long time of persuading and calming Hunny, Hunny and Mori came back inside.

"What happened?" asked Haruhi.

"Well, Hunny spilled tea all over Kyoya's laptop and deleted the essay he was typing," Kaoru replied.

"Haruhi, you better not get near Kyoya today," Tamaki whispered. "He's in a bad mood."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because he went swimming in the fountain," Hikaru whispered in reply. "In school."

"What?!" Haruhi said. "With his uniform on?!" was Haruhi's clever question.

"How did you know?" Tamaki asked.

"I thought I saw someone that look like Kyoya-senpai with wet clothes on," Haruhi replied.

"Shh," Tamaki shushed them. "Kyoya will hear us. Remember he's the Low Blood Pressure Demon Lord."

"Oh right," said the twins. "Shh."

**Later the Host Club is open**

"Tamaki-kun, is Kyoya-kun mad today?" asked a girl that was sitting next to Tamaki.

"Yes, he is today, my dear," Tamaki said, putting his arm around her and whispered in her ear, "Let's not talk about Kyoya and talk about us."

The girl blushed bright red and stuttered a, "Y-Yes!"

Kyoya was sitting by himself with his laptop, retyping his deleted essay. He closed his laptop and putted it away; and he took off his glasses and putted it on the table to rest his eyes for a while. Then he walked off to wash his face somewhere…. in the toilet…(just kidding)…

The twins walked by and saw the glasses on the table and Kaoru picked them up, "I wonder whose glasses are these?"

"Isn't it Kyoya-senpai's?" Hikaru said taking the glasses from his brother and examine them.

"But he never takes it off and leave it here, does he?" Kaoru reasoned.

"I guess not," Hikaru shrugged. "I wonder if those are the flexible ones I saw on T.V."

"Well, let's see," Kaoru said taking the glasses from his twin brother. He tries to bend it a little, but nothing happened. "I guess not."

"Let me try," Hikaru said, and tries to bend it, and this time he broke it in half. "Oops."

"Oh, what should we do now?" asked Kaoru.

"Drop these and run for it!" Hikaru dropped it on the floor and they both ran for it. They ran past Haruhi, who was carrying a tray of china, Haruhi saw the broken glasses and picked it up.

"I wonder whose glasses are these," Haruhi thought out loud.

"Fujioka Haruhi!!" Kyoya said through clenched teeth.

"Yes?" Haruhi said nervously.

"Don't yes me. How dare you break my glasses!!" Kyoya raged.

"But I didn't do i…." Haruhi said, but got interrupted.

"500,000 yen added to your debt!!" Kyoya said and snatched his broken glasses out of her hands.

"What?!" Haruhi said shocked. "It wasn't me!"

"Keep talking and I'll add more," Kyoya said, sitting down.

**From a safe distance from Kyoya**

"Poor Haruhi," said Kaoru. "Should we go admit it?"

"No," said Hikaru. " I don't want to get yelled at."

"OK," said Kaoru.

**After the club**

Kyoya walked to his car. After he got in, the driver drove off. Later, the car broke down and Kyoya was furious of all the waiting, so he started to walk home.

"Curse all of these stuff that are happening to me," Kyoya mumbled to himself. As if things couldn't get any worse, it started raining.

"Great!" he screamed.

Well, I hope you like it. Please R&R!! Don't blame me for his misfortune!


End file.
